Luger
The Luger P08 or the Luger pistol is a German semi-automatic pistol featured in Call of Duty, Call of Duty: United Offensive, Call of Duty 2, and Call of Duty: World at War (DS). Call of Duty and United Offensive The P08 Luger is the German sidearm of choice in'' United Offensive. There are several ways to obtain it in the campaign. When German enemies run out of ammo for their main weapon, they will pull it out. The player can also shoot the legs to force them into Last Stand. Once you dispatch the German, you can collect the Luger. Multiplayer This handgun is the standard sidearm for the German and Russian teams in ''Call of Duty's multiplayer, however, in United Offensive's multi-player the Russians use a TT-33. It is best used as a last resort weapon for when the player is out of ammo, or when trying to get through a tight spot. The Luger is less powerful than the Colt .45, and has a slightly lower rate of fire than it, but is more accurate and has a higher magazine capacity. Image:luger_1.png| Image:Lugeriron 1.png|Ironsights. Call of Duty 2 Singleplayer It is superficially the same as the Luger in'' Call of Duty and ''Call of Duty: United Offensive, as well as still being rare, but does slightly less damage compared to the older versions. The toggle moves in front of the sights when the gun is fired, which can make aiming down the sights somewhat difficult at range. Multiplayer The Luger is again the standard sidearm for the German team in multiplayer. It does the same amount of close-range damage compared to the older versions, but is slightly less powerful at range. It is still a good weapon of last resort, or for trying to get through tight spaces where slower-firing weapons will not suffice, but will not be so successful in other circumstances. Image:luger_2.png| Image:lugeriron 2.png|Ironsights Call of Duty World at War (DS) The Luger is only available in multiplayer as the standard German side-arm and is unique because it doesn't appear in main console versions of World at War. It has an 8 round magazine and medium recoil and power. It has the same HUD icon of the Nambu (the picture on the HUD is a Luger, meaning that the Nambu HUD icon is wrong) and very similar reload. In the level "Promotion" you can even see Cpt.Grigorov with a Luger in his hand. He even shoots a Russian soldier for not following his orders. Trivia *This weapon was replaced by the Walther P38 in Call of Duty 3 and Call of Duty: World at War. *In Call of Duty, this was the Soviet and German sidearm. *The Call of Duty 2 strategy guide states that this pistol is the most accurate when used over distance. It is impossible to tell the difference between the pistols in game, and the Toggle-action of the Luger actually obscures the Players aim when Aiming Down the Sights. Category:Weapons Category:Pistols Category:Call of Duty Weapons Category:Call of Duty: United Offensive Weapons Category:Call of Duty 2 Weapons Category:DS weapons Category:Call of Duty: World at War (Nintendo DS)